Safe And Sound
|artist= |from = album |tvfilm = |year=2011 |mode=Solo |dg= - - - - |difficulty=Easy |effort=Low ( ) |nogm=5 |nosm= |pc=C1: C2: C3: C4: C5: |gc='Gloves' C1: C2: C3: C4: C5: Arrows C1: C2: C3: C4: C5: |lc=Green (2014) (Remake) |pictos= 150 |nowc = SafeAndSound |audio = |perf = Anthony Despras (C4) |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: Brown-Reddish 2A: Lemon Green 2B: Green |dura = 3:13 }}Capital Cities tarafında "Safe And Sound", 'de "Kilitlenebilen/kodlanamaz" bir şarkı olarak yer aldı. Aynı zamamda , ve yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Rutin, Solo olarak gerçekleştirilir. Beş farklı dansçı şarkı arasında geçiş yapıyor. Üçü kadın, ikisi erkek. Belli bir süre sonra, antrenör farklı bir dansçıya geçer. C1 İlk dansçı, düzeltilmiş uzun kahverengi saçlı bir kadın. Mas Que Nada 'deki benzer turuncu bir tulum, uzun bir altın kolye, belinin etrafındaki ince siyah bir kemer ve bir çift siyah bileklik topuklu ayakkabı giyiyor. Ana hatları kırmızı. C2 İkinci dansçı, poumpador tarzında kahverengi saçlı bir adam. Yeşil ve turuncu oklar, gri skinny jean pantolon ve yeşil spor ayakkabılarla mavi bir koşu ceketi giyiyor. Ana hatları turuncu. C3- Üçüncü dansçı, pembe saçlı, peri kesimli bir kız. Mavi kot yelek, mavi etek, uzun yeşil çoraplar ve mavi sürüngenler ile pembe bir tişört giyiyor. Ana hatları pembe. C4 Dördüncü dansçı kısa kahverengi saçlı, sırtları düzeltilmiş bir adamdır. Turuncu kollu, siyah skinny jean pantolon ve sarı spor ayakkabılı, sarı kollu yeşil bir kamuflajlı varsity ceket giyiyor. Ana hatları sarı. C5 Beşinci dansçı kahverengi kıvırcık saçlı bir kızdır. Mavi ve deniz mavisi çizgili, bol kesim kısa gömlek, pembe karpuz şort, uzun yeşil çoraplar ve siyah bağcıklı sarı spor ayakkabı giyiyor. Ana hatları mavi. Safeandsound coach 1@2x.png|Original Safeandsound coach 1 big.png|Remake Arka Plan Arka plan, üzerinde yeşil greyfurt ve kabarcıkları olan, üzerinde kırmızı çizgiler bulunan sarı bir ekrana sahiptir. Şarkının bazı kısımlarında, çoğunlukla erkekler dans ederken, ekran koyu yeşile dönüşür ve şeritler parlak yeşil ve kabarcıklı, arkasında ise bulanık ışıkları olan koyu yeşil renktedir. Beşinci dansçının performansında, yalnızca durumundaki "Stilinizi Arttırın" ifadesi görünür. Safeandsound background 1.png Safeandsound background 2.png Safeandsound background 3.png Safeandsound background 4.png Gold Moves Bu rutinde 5 Gold Moves var. Her biri karakterlerden birine aittir. Gold Moves 1: Kollarınızı kaldırın ve yavaşça indirin. Gold Moves 2: Başınızın sağ tarafını sağ kolunuzla ovalayın. Gold Moves 3: Sağ kolunuzu havaya fırlatın ve zıplarken aşağı doğru çevirin. Gold Moves 4: Sağ kolunuzu yukarı doğru hareket ettirin ve başınızı ovun. Gold Moves 5: Hafifçe vurun ve sağ kolunuzu yukarı doğru çevirin. SafeAndSound gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Safeandsound gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 oyun içinde SafeAndSound gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Safeandsound gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 oyun içinde SafeAndSound gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Safeandsound gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 oyun içinde SafeAndSound gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Safeandsound gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 oyun içinde SafeAndSound gm 5.png|Gold Move 5 Safeandsound gm 5.gif|Gold Move 5 oyun içinde Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs S-Z Trivia *Dansçıların her biri, önceki dansçıların kıyafetlerini veya aksesuarlarını giyiyor. Dansçılar aşağıda sıralanmıştır ve dansçının giydiği kıyafeti veya aksesuarı belirtiniz. Galeri Game Files Safeandsound cover generic.png|''Safe And Sound'' SafeAndSound Cover Generic.png|''Safe And Sound'' (Original) (without glass effect) Safeandsound cover generic.jpg|''Safe And Sound'' (Remake) Safeandsound cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach SafeAndSound Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach safeandsound cover albumbkg.png| album background safeandsound cover albumbkg jdu.png| album background safeandsound banner bkg.png| menu banner safeandsound map bkg.png| map background safeandsound cover@2x (updated).jpg| cover SafeAndSound_Cover_1024.png| cover Safeandsound c1 jd2014 ava.png|C1 s avatar on Safeandsound c1 jd2015 ava.png|C1 s avatar on and later games Safeandsound c1 golden ava.png|C1 s golden avatar Safeandsound c1 diamond ava.png|C1 s diamond avatar Safeandsound pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Safeandsound jd2016 menu.png|''Safe And Sound'' on the menu (2016) Safeandsound jd2016 load.png| loading screen (2016) Safeandsound jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2016) Safeandsound jd2016 score.png| scoring screen (2016) Safeandsound jd2017 menu.png|''Safe And Sound'' on the menu (2017) Safeandsound jd2017 load.png| loading screen (2017) Safeandsound jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) Safeandsound jd2017 score.png| scoring screen (2017) Safeandsound jd2018 menu.png|''Safe And Sound'' on the menu (2018) (Christmas skin) Safeandsound jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) Safeandsound jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) safeandsound c1.png| gameplay (C1) safeandsound c2.png| gameplay (C2) safeandsound c3.png| gameplay (C3) safeandsound c4.png| gameplay (C4) safeandsound c5.png| gameplay (C5) Promotional Images Safeandsound promo 1.jpg|C5 in a banner for the Fructis promotion Safeandsound promo 2.png Safeandsound promo 3.jpg|Advertisement for the free code on Uplay Safeandsound promo gameplay 1.jpg Safeandsound promo gameplay 2.jpg Beta Elements safeandsound_cover@2x.jpg|Beta cover Safeandsound promo gameplay 2.jpg|Unused move Safeandsound promo gameplay 3.jpg|Beta C2 s appearance (his hair, bracelets and pants are in a darker shade) Others Safeandsound glove glitch.png|Glitch with C1 s glove Safeandsound tongue glitch.png|Glitch with C3 s tongue Safeandsound hair glitch.png|Glitch with C3 s hair Safeandsound leg glitch.png|Glitch with C5 s leg Safeandsound leg glitch 2.png|Glitch with C5 s sock Videos Official Music Video Capital Cities - Safe And Sound (Official Video) Gameplays Safe And Sound - Just Dance 2014 Safe And Sound - Just Dance Now Safe And Sound - Just Dance 2016 Safe And Sound - Just Dance 2017 Safe And Sound - Just Dance 2018 Safe and Sound - Just Dance 2019 Safe And Sound - Just Dance 2020 Extractions Safe And Sound - Just Dance 2014 (Extraction) Safe And Sound - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Behind-the-Scenes Garnier Fructis Exclusive Behind the Scenes of the Just Dance 2014 TV Shoot Garnier Fructis - Dance Proof Your Hair References Site Navigation it:Safe And Sound de:Safe And Sound en:Safe And Sound Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance 2014 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları